Sasshou
by 14shadowrose
Summary: Miaki, a waterbender, was raised as an assassin in the Water Tribe. Despite her dieing people, she is sworn to her duty. But what happens when her duty is to kill someone dear to her? Ful summary inside. Pre-War. Mostly OC but some recognizable characters
1. Intro

**Summary: Miaki, a waterbender, was raised an assassin in the Northern Water Tribe. Despite her dieing people she is sworn to her duty and to the kill. As murders sweep through the Tribe the chieftain is forced to call upon the skills of the Sasshou, the assassins, to find the culprit. But what happens when she finds out this murderer is someone closer than she expected?**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

_A life of righteous death. The destiny of Water is intertwined with the body and the soul, who will help lead her to the blood-red moon._

* * *

><p>Darkness. That is what surrounds me now. As a child I loved the light. The sun, the clouds, the snow. All agents of light. I now serve darkness. A holy darkness. But darkness nonetheless. I see in it. Feel in it. Breathe in it.<p>

Kill in it.

I am a Sasshou. An assassin. My kind is mostly gone in this world, but each nation still holds our secrets. Our code. But we as a people are dieing.

Earth. Fire. Air. Water. They all held Sasshou. Some of these nations have changed the Sasshou code. Like the Earth Kingdom who now call us Di Lee. Others have wiped us out all together. Like the Air Nomads who state we go against their beliefs of all life being precious. We are slowly dieing.

But some hold our code and try to bring us back.

The Water Tribe, my Tribe, has trained me to be an assassin. My gifts as a bender will aid my kills. I have yet to make a kill though, for I am still learning. My first kill will be fore justice. For we are tools for the chieftain and will be until we cannot perform to our fullest. While we are tools, we are also children. Our mother, our teacher is our true guide. She walks us through life by her Spirit-Words as she helps others with it. She is an oracle to her people. As a young girl of 15 winters, I am but a pup in my Spirit Mothers eyes. But I also am her second in line of the Sasshou. As second in command, I only report to Spirit Mother and our head Sasshou, Akira. Akira, who is a year older than I, is also the chieftain's son. He was hand picked by our Spirit Mother to be a Sasshou, but he was born a prince. One day he will have to choose a life of death or a life of leadership.

I am second in skill but that will quickly change if I don't work to my full potential. I must work myself harder than others because I am a child of the lower class. I, Miaki, must prove to myself and others that I am and will be a Sasshou worthy of the Water Tribe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is incredibly short! ...but the first chapter will be waaaay longer I promise! Reviews please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miaki closed her eyes, focusing her Will upon the aura of nature. The Wind Spirit let out calming breaths that made the frozen Water Sprites dance up into her breeze. A quiet splash to Miaki's right caught her attention. A penguin had plopped into the icy water, all four of its wings powerfully pushing the liquid aside to help it propel forward. As Miaki's focus deepened, a flash a red exploded from the darkness in her sight. Emotions coursed through her as well. Active, survival oriented emotions. The emotions of an animal.

"Well, young one?" A crackled voice broke the silence. Opening her eyes, Miaki looked at her Spirit Mother as the animalistic emotions faded.

"Penguin. Deep red," she answered. Mother Chiyo nodded a pleased look on her tan, wrinkled skin.

"Good," she said again before turning to another young girl next to her, "Deep red is..?" The girl lifted her chin and looked in Mother Chiyo's dark blue eyes.

"The creature is grounded. It is realistic, active and has a strong Will. Its mind is focused on surviving. So it's probably hunting, Spirit Mother," the girl said with a small smile, knowing she aced the question. Mother Chiyo nodded, a few strands of her unusual snow-white hair falling from her braid.

"Very good, Hina," she cracked, "Now you two may leave. Your training for today is finished." Both girls bowed to their Spirit Mother as the old woman made her way towards the stairs going down the Cliffside.

Once they could no longer hear the sound of her cane scraping the snow, the two girls straightened up. Hina broke into a grin as she spun around to hug her best friend.

"Oh that was great, Miaki!" she squealed, pulling away. Miaki smiled back at her friend. Hina's jaw length light brown hair blew in the wind under her sky blue cap that contrasted with her blue eyes, which were a shade darker. Her skin was also light enough that one could see the slight redness in her cheeks from the cold wind.

Miaki broke the locked gazes between the two girls by looking down at the snow. "I didn't do much..." she said, embarrassed as she started to follow the way Mother Chiyo had left. Hina gasped in astonishment, following her friend.

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed, "That penguin was leagues away! I bet not even Akira could have sensed it! I know I couldn't..." The shorter Sasshou paused for a moment before adding, "You don't realize you're our best Willer do you? The only person who has a stronger Will than you is Mother Chiyo." Miaki spun to face Hina, almost slipping on the icy steps that led to the back courtyard of the royal palace.

"Don't say that, Hina!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down, "Akira is better than me at every aspect of being a Sasshou. That is why he is a rank above us." Hina held Miaki's icy light blue gaze in a glare.

"He is only above you because he is older," she said quietly, "We are still trainees. You can still surpass him before Mother Chiyo locks in the ranks." Miaki didn't answer her. She just turned back and started down the steps at a faster pace than before. "Unless you don't want to," Hina called, "You don't want to surpass your crush!" Miaki's eyes widened at that moment.

On reaction, the dark haired Sasshou spun around, moving her hand to turn a piece of an ice-step into water. Turning it back to ice in a different shape, she flung it at Hina. In a flash the light-skinned waterbender had a wall of ice up, Miaki's ice shard bouncing off like a needle dropping on marble.

"Don't say that!" Miaki snapped, not surprised at all that her bending hadn't even touched Hina. Hina was the best waterbending Sasshou and everyone knew it.

"Then start being practical," Hina said, letting down the wall and shoving past Miaki. Staring back at her best friend, Miaki felt a prickle of fear go down her spine. Hina was usually so happy and positive. But sometimes her personality would darken. Mostly when she was being serious or she was fighting. This "Dark Hina" always made Miaki feel venerable.

* * *

><p>As Miaki walked back into the palace, a voice called out her name. Turning around she saw Akira running towards her. She forced herself not to blush. Akira was a year older than Miaki's fifteen winters of life and his boyish features were quickly turning into man-like ones. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a Wolf's Tail but some shorter bits reached over his dark, clear tan skin towards his deep blue eyes. His smile held dazzle and welcome. A smile of a leader, which was fitting for his position as the chieftain's only son out of five children.<p>

"How was the training session?" Akira asked. Miaki shrugged, some of her long dark brown, almost black, hair falling out of it's ponytail into her tan face.

"It was okay," she answered. Without a word about it, Akira moved her hair from her face them went on.

"Sorry I wasn't there. My father wanted me at a meeting with the Southern Water Tribe representative," he added as Miaki's face flushed darkly.

"I–It's alright," she stuttered.

"I'll see you later okay?" he said as he brushed her cheek with a smile. Miaki blushed darker and nodded. Akira's smile turned into a grin before he continued down the hall. Leaving Miaki in the middle of the corridor as red as the deep red Will color she had seen earlier that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it would be longer lol. <strong>**Thanks for reading! Reviews? Maybe? :)**


End file.
